Stripes and Spots
by Angela Crenshaw
Summary: Growing up is easy, until your two best friends start dating.  Jason starts liking girls too, and can't place his finger on the reason why he's so against his friend's happiness.
1. Troublesome Duo

The warm summer sun was beating through Jason Baker's window of his parents humble one story country home that he had grown up in just down the road of Godric's Hallow. The blinding sun shone brightly in his eyes and made a glare on the book he was reading, which made it frustrating to read. Sure he could have just repositioned himself on the bed, taking care of the glare problem with hardly any effort on his part, but he didn't really feel like reading right now anyway, and the glare was enough deterant to make him give up hope completely on the book. With a sigh, he tossed the book to the side and it hit his wall with a dull _thud._

Being a fifteen year old boy during the summer was exruciatingly painful. There was nothing to do besides play with his mom which, at the age of fifteen, he wouldn't be caught dead doing. It wasn't exactly considered cool. "Why don't you go play with your friend Carlotta, that's her name right?" his mother asked after he sulked into the kitchen and complained about being bored. He stuffed a muffin into his mouth to feed his ever hungry stomach. "Ees bishy," Jason tried to articulate with a mouthful of food even though he knew hismother couldn't understand him. She gave him a reproachful look as if to say _'That is not how I raised my son!'_

Jason was usually spot on with his manners, especially around his mother, but today, being the angtsy teenager he was, just needed to get out of the house. He didn't feel like doing anything productive or explaining to his mother why he couldn't hang out with his best friend anymore because she had a boyfriend, who happened to be his roommate, and he was left as the outcast. It was an annoying spot to be in, and nobody would understand him unless they had been in his position.

"I'm going out to the park," he told her once he swallowed his food and grabbed a water bottle. His mother didn't question him again about the question he successfully avoided. Perhaps she did understand teenagers better than he gave her credit for. It was a long walk to the park in the early afternoon. The park wasn't even his final destination. He was really heading for the creek that sat behind the park. That's where the older kids hung out. Much older than him normally. The park was really just for the young kids, but he left out that tidbit of information from his mother because she would probably forbid him on going on the principle that he could drown in a puddle of water.

When he got to the creek, he picked a tree, took off his shoes, and waded in the water. There were many older kids around here, splashing in the water, playing games, or just sitting around talking. He liked hanging out with them. It made him feel important that they even knew his name. Out of the chit-chatter of the populated creek they were at, he heard a familiar voice say with a small chuckle "You know, you're cute when you get mad." Following the statement was a sickening smack of two lips crushing together and it was no mistaking who those lips were.

Donovan Crawford and Carlotta Notta.

If it had been in any other situation, he would have ran over there and happily made his presence known, demanding that they hang out and cause some micheif. He would have done just that had Jason not known who Donovan was making out with this time. Sure he had caught Donny making out with lots of girls. Being roommates, you tended to force yourself into situations like that whether you liked it or not. This time was different. This time it was Lottie. And making out with Lottie was _NOT_ okay. He didn't have a good reason as to why this was not okay other than the fact she was his best friend. His best friends were snogging. It was weird!

_What are they doing here?_ he thought bitterly. Sure Carlotta lived close by and it wasn't too much of a stretch for him to see her around, but he had avoided them since they had started dating. And doing a good job of it too. So why did she think today of all days was a good day to take Donny down to Jason's creek and snog him? Getting out of the water, he quickly tried to put on his shoes and escape the situation. As it was, it seemed the lovebirds were also leaving as Jason was, because he caught sight of them coming around a tree holding hands. The sunlight was peeking through the trees and giving the pair of them a other worldly glow about them. Or maybe the glow was just from their happy grins and love-sick eyes at the way they looked at each other. It was sickening, really. Didn't they know they were in public?

"Jason!" Carlotta exclaimed in recognition before he had the chance to run away. _Damn…_ His features faltered momentarily before he composed his face and turned to greet them with a small smile. It was the best he could muster at such short notice. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked them with a chin up nod as Donovan clapped him on his back with his usual greeting and Carlotta siddled up to him in a side-hug that was fleeting.

The couple was soon back to each other's side, Donovan's arm draped over Carlotta's shoulder. She looked comfortable there. Happy. Jason felt a twinge of guilt. He shouldn't have been avoiding his friends when they found happiness, really. That was selfish of him. To see the shining smile on Carlotta's face, it made him wonder why he avoided them in the first place. His two best friends were happy for once! And this time, it seemed right, like they completed each other, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Not bad man," Donny spoke up glancing at his friend. "What are you doing down here? Scouting the ladies for a summer fling?" He raised an eyebrow at his roommate and laughed as he was elbowed in the ribs by his Lottie. "Not that I'm looking, my lioness. I have everything I want in you." Lottie swatted him for being cheesy, but Jason looked away as they embraced once more. Talk about PDA. Jason scratched the back of his head and laughed to drown out the kissy noises his friends were making as he brought them back to reality.

"Nah, none of the ladies around here have really caught my eye," Jason told them with a small shrug, acting like his casual easy-going self. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a lot past his two best friends. "You're still hung up on that Carmyn girl aren't you?" Carlotta accused with her hand on her hips. "Honestly Jason, you could do much better than her."

"Maybe we could help," Donny quipped, turning to Carlotta.

"You mean set him up?"

"Exactly! We could go on a double date and give him the perfect girl!"

"Yes! I know, my ideas are flawless," Carlotta said with an air of mock smugness.

"They are…but I actually came up with that idea, love," Donny said with a wink.

"What on earth are you talking about?" stubborn Carlotta shot back, claiming the brilliant one with the plan. Jason thought of making a run for it as they exhanged words back and forth, but Donny turned back to him too soon.

"In any case, Jason's willing, right Jase?"

"Er-actually…"

"Of course he is!" Carlotta interrupted. "Come on Jason it'll be fuuuuun!" Carlotta pulled one of her adorable faces that no one could say no to, and Jason resigned, giving the slightest nod of the head. "Great! We'll send you an owl with the details! Donny, what about Rebeckah-"

"Nah, she's with that Irish guy now. Trixie?"

Jason tuned them out as they started bouncing ideas back and forth from each other. So now Jason was stuck going on a blind date with someone his friends picked out for him. Not only that, but he would have to be around the nausiating couple as well. Oh dear Merlin….what had he gotten himself into?


	2. The Blind Date

Jason had avoided the park since his little run-in with Donovan and Carlotta in fear that they actually had set a date up for him and were stalking the park to see when he would come by again. Because that's exactly what would happen. His friends would say there were there to just hang out, and then secretly be looking to sneak attack Jason from the bushes.

As a consequence of that, Jason was stuck at his house. He thought about possibly taking a trip to see Rena. It wasn't a long trip. She had lived a block from him her whole life and they never met until Hogwarts. Funny how that happens. But lately she's been at the library a lot, for Merlin knows what reason, so he'd have to plan in advance if he wanted time with his best friend. She was always so happy lately. Her happiness was contagious, and that's a huge reason why Jason wanted to be with her constantly. Unfortunately, his friend always seemed too busy for him. She would make time for him though, he would make sure of that. Grabbing a piece of parchment on his desk, he started to write a note to her.

_Hey Rena-Beana!__  
><em>_So, when's the next time you are free? I was thinking we need some serious hang-out time starting now! It's been too long. Take a break from your obsessive library trips and come over soon! I don't know why the library's so important anyway. Since when did you become a bookworm? Besides, I have plenty of books over here if you're interested.__  
><em>_See you soon!__  
><em>_-Jason_

As Jason folded up his note, he heard "Jason! Your friends are here!" It was his mother's voice calling from the other room. Jason's head snapped to the door. _Could that really be Carlotta and Donovan?_Before he could react he heard feet coming down the hallway. He quickly hid the note he had been writing under some books and looked up expectantly to find his friends in his doorway. They were both kind of dressed up. Lottie was in a beautiful knee length sundress and Donny was in khaki's and a nice shirt. She They both looked so nice as the pair smiled brightly at him. Jason couldn't help but grin back at his friends.

"Look, he's not even ready!" Donny said in mock shock at Jason's state of clothes which were unacceptable compared to their dress.

"We can fix that!" Lottie said, marching over to his wardrobe and pulling it open, flicking through his clothes like she owned the place.

"Carlotta, Donny, what are you doing?" sighed an exasperated Jason. He was used to their antics, really, but they've never actually barged into his room and demanded he change before. Besides, what was wrong with jeans and a t-shirt?

"You've gotta dress the part of a respectable man if you're going to meet a lady! Come on man, did I not teach you anything?" With a small wink, Donny moved from the doorway and sat on the bed next to Jason.

"Meet a lady? What are you guys talking about? Today?" Jason knew the two were planning to set him up, but he didn't think it was going to be today! "Erm, sorry guys, I have plans today. Why don't you go on without me?"

"You're a terrible liar," Carlotta mused without turning back to look at him. "Come on, it'll be a lot more fun than just sitting around here moping!" Jason opened his mouth to protest, but Carlotta paid him no heed as she turned to Donny with an outfit in her hands. "What about this? He can double layer these two shirts, the one with the collar underneath with these pants. Do you think he can pull it off?"

Jason was a bit insulted that Carlotta thought he couldn't pull off his own clothes, but at least Donny had nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Of course! World's most eligible bachelor right here. What can't he pull off?" Donny said as he clapped his friend on the back. "Come on mate! Try it on!" Both Lottie and Donovan looked over at him expectantly.

"What? Here?" Jason asked glancing between the pair of them like they were certifiably nuts. There was no way he was changing in front of them, who looked absolutely statuesque, like they weren't planning on budging an inch. Jason was pretty laid back, but not _THAT_ laid back!

"You have an insuite bathroom!" Carlotta laughed at him. _Oh yeah,_ why did he always forget about that? Her soft hands grabbed his, as she pulled him out of his chair and led him to the bathroom. "Now try these on." He could feel the breath on his neck from her words and suddenly felt the urge to try on his clothes for them as she thrust the clothes in his hands How did she do it? How did she always somehow make Jason do things he didn't want to do?

"Fine," Jason conceded as he shut the door and changed into his clothes. He heard the couple on the other side of the door murmur to each other. Jason tried to block their voices out. It probably wasn't anything too disgustingly cute, but any protection from their sappy relationship was good. He looked at himself in the mirror, actually not looking that bad. Why had he never tried these clothes on together before? Carlotta was a genius. An absolute genius!

Donny and Carlotta both smiled in approval when he stepped out of the bathroom. "Doesn't he look handsome Donny?" Jason heard Carlotta say with a twinkle in her eye. She would have said anything to get Jason out of the house and not change his clothes yet again. Even though she wasn't looking at him anymore, and her eyes were glued to Donny's, the blush on his cheeks was faint, but present. He wasn't used to people complimenting his appearance. It's just not something a 15 year old boy heard except for in jest from his roommate.

"Oh yeah, mate. Smoking…" Donovan said distractedly as his eyes were on Carlotta. "Now let's get going or else we'll be late! Don't want to keep your date waiting Jase." Donny winked at his roommate and hopped up and escorted his girlfriend out of the Baker residence, dragging a protesting Jason along with them. Try as he might, he didn't have a choice with these two. He was going on a blind date whether he liked it or not.

-

The date turned out to be at a little ice-cream parlor in town. It was a quaint little place with a huge blow-up ice cream cone planted in the lawn. Yeah, one of those classy places. As they walked inside, the chill from the cold temperature gave the group goose bumps. Jason looked away from Donny, as he rubbed Carlotta's arms to keep her warm. At least he had the scenery to distract him. It was really a nice décor. Red, black and white checkers littered the ground with black wooden tables and red chairs all leading up to the main part of the store with clear glass guarding the ice cream behind them.

In fact, Jason was so distracted by the scenery he failed to notice a girl waiting in the middle of the store for them. He only noticed her standing there when he was pushed forward by the couple for introductions. She wasn't bad looking by any means. She was dressed in a similar sundress to Lottie. She had long blond hair that curled just right at the ends. Her make-up might have been overdone a bit on the eyeliner, but a pretty face nonetheless.

"Jase, this is my friend Alyx. Alyx, this is Jason," Donny said, bridging the gap between two strangers. The girl smiled brightly at Jason, apparently pleased with what she saw. The girl was pretty too. On any other day, Jason would have turned on his girl charmer instantly, bought her an ice-cream cone, and took her to a side table to talk whether they were on a double date or not. So why was it, then, that Jason was completely neutral to this beautiful girl in front of him?

He glanced at Carlotta, who was looking at him expectantly. He instantly smiled at her, realizing that they did all this for him because they were friends, because they cared about him and wanted him to be happy. He could get through this date…even if he didn't find Alyx attractive…for her.

The pair of couples got their ice-cream and as soon as they went to the counter to pay, Jason lunged in front of Donny when he saw he was going to pay for himself and Carlotta. He told them all that it was his treat. After all, his allowance had been piling up all summer because he hadn't gone out once. The fifteen year old boy had enough to cover their food and got appreciative thanks from all his friends, including his date, who was now talking his ear off about something or another.

The couples sat at a table, engrossed in their own conversations. Even though Alyx was talking with him, he found himself constantly glancing at the other couple. He didn't like being at the same table and not talking to them. Besides, the cute faces that they were pulling at each other was almost too sickening to watch. He nodded every once in a while, which seemed enough encouragement for his date to keep talking.

The date was going well enough. He was not very talkative, but the girl on the other side of the table didn't seem to mind. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Donny and Carlotta holding hands on the table. Suddenly Jason's hands felt very empty. Donny had a speck of chocolate on his lip. Carlotta had leaned in and kissed it off. It was a quick peck, but it made Jason's stomach churn and envy flare up so bad it felt like heartburn. Suddenly he lost his appetite and gave up pretending he liked his desert.

He was confused, lost in his thoughts. He knew something was wrong with him, but he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. He was here with his friends, a beautiful girl paying attention to him, yet he was miserable and didn't feel like eating. He must have been coming down with something. For when everyone else was done with their food, Jason noticed his had sat in his bowl, completely melted and untouched.

"What's wrong, Jase?" Alyx asked sweetly putting her hand over his. He ripped his eyes from the table that he was staring at to look at her. Had she been talking this whole time? He felt sorry for her, having to put up with him today. She really was a saint if she was still giving him a chance after a first date like this. Jason had never been on a worse date in his life.

"I think I may be coming down with something," Jason lied taking his hand from underneath hers and feeling his forehead. His hands were clammy and he was cold from the chill of the store, yet pretended to have a fever. "Yeah, I think I have a fever. I'm sorry Alyx. I'm not feeling well. I should head back home. It was really nice to meet you though."

She offered to walk him back, but he denied, insisting he was alright, and promising that they could try again some other time, even though Jason was not really willing to try. Getting up from his seat, he sent his quick goodbyes to the couple, barely looking at them, before dashing towards the door and speed walking home. Worst. Day. Ever.

All that flashed in his mind as they were walking was Carlotta and Donny. Mostly Carlotta. How she was with Donny. He was happy for his friends, he was. He was just jealous, that's all. It was too soon after his break up to think about another girl. And what Carlotta and Donny had, it was enviable. _That must be why the date went so horribly._ That's at least what Jason kept telling himself.

He didn't get far before he heard his name being called out. He stopped immediately recognizing the voice. It was Carlotta. Why was she chasing after him. Soon she was standing in front of him, hand on his shoulder. Suddenly his shoulder felt very warm. "What was that all about?" Carlotta was asking him, forcing him to look at her. Those eyes. God, he missed seeing them all the time.

"I told you, I don't feel well," Jason lied again, breaking eye contact. It was the only way he could get away from those eyes that could pierce his soul. To see through his façade and everything he was hiding. She didn't let him go though and stopped him from continuing. "Listen Lottie," he said gently taking her hand in his and removing it from his shoulder. "I appreciate all you've done for me, but I just need sleep, that's all."

Despite coming from a cold ice-cream parlor, her hands were exceptionally warm. Suddenly he was very scared he was going to lose her forever. He couldn't make sense of it. As if letting go of her hands was signifying something deeper. As if he was willingly letting her go from his life. He didn't want Lottie to go, but he knew he couldn't be around her right now either.

"Lottie?" his friend snorted with a laugh. "Since when do you call me Lottie!" She couldn't help the fit of laughter she dissolved in as Jason broke his code for her. For the past five years, Jason had always called his friend Carlotta, never using the nickname all their friends did. Jason found himself smiling at her as she laughed. She looked so happy. Jason wished he could always make her laugh like that. It made him feel good. Although not sure what to say, he merely shrugged, not completely understanding either the change in names. But something had changed in his feelings toward his friend. She was not merely a friend to him anymore. She was more to him than that. But she had Donny and, it seemed, no more room for Jason. He could sense that. It was time for him to go, so he side-stepped Carlotta before he said offhandedly, "People can change. Anyway, have a good night, love."

Love.

Oh. My. God.

Suddenly it hit him, like a ton of bricks smacking him in the face. Things made sense. The puzzle was solved. The hands, the warmth, the goofy grins, the easy manipulation, the lack of appetite, the jealousy, the stomach churning, the secret glances. They all made sense! Jason Baker was in love with Carlotta Notta.

Oh hell.

As soon as he realized this, Jason took off running down the road, forgetting his feigned illness. All he knew is that he couldn't look back at Carlotta which he left on the side-walk looking stunned. If he looked back, he would regret it. He wouldn't be able to look away, knowing the truth. Unwilling to look away from the girl who had stolen his heart unknowingly.

_I can't be in love with Carlotta, I can't!_ Jason thought to himself as he heaved with shallow breaths down the road leading to his house. _But Lottie and Donny…we've always been friends. Just friends. I don't love her…do I?_ His chest ached, but not because of his shortness of breath. This was a new ache. An ache of knowing that he had left part of his heart behind with someone who belonged to another, his best friend.

What would he do now? He couldn't act on it. It was Donny! His best mate in the entire world. There was no way he would ever betray him like that! But at the same time, he couldn't avoid Carlotta forever. They were friends and lived close to each other. There was no way.

Jason was screwed. Utterly screwed. What was he going to do? He ran and ran and ran, trying to keep his thoughts from Lottie. Not that it helped. He needed advice. He needed help. Instead of running home, he ran over to his friend Serena's house and banged on the door heavily. But once he got to her porch, he sat down in exhaustion, trying to catch his breath. He didn't realize how hot he was until right then. Sweat perspiring on his forehead and he was feeling light headed. He must have been dehydrated in the hot summer's day. But that was the least of his worries right now. He didn't know how much to tell her or what he was even going to say, but he just knew he needed her.

"RENA…I need…to talk…to you…now!" he yelled at the closed door, his breath coming in uneven sharp breaths waiting for what seemed like an eternity.


End file.
